


Underneath The Mistletoe

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 5: I saw [person a] kissing [person b] underneath the mistletoe last night.





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, still not awake enough to want to face anything but the liquid life that sat in front of him. He'd been on a three day hunt, and had returned to the bunker to find that Y/N had found a Christmas decoration bomb and set it off inside the bunker. Outside a Christmas shop, he had never seen so many damned decorations, and the worst part was that it was like a minefield.

You had put mistletoe over nearly every doorway, and archway, in the entire bunker because you thought it was festive. But Dean had been avoiding it like the plague, probably because the only kissable people in the bunker were Sam, yourself, and the occasional angel. It had made you angry at first, the way he acted about it, but now it was comical to watch him avoid walking under it with someone else.

Sam had just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, he thought it was funny to watch Dean too, and the two of you had kissed before, so that wasn't a big deal. Well, it _was_ kind of a big deal if you two kissed again, you were dating Gabriel now, only they didn't know that. They were both still pissed over the Mystery Spot ordeal, not that you could blame them, but you knew they'd kill you if they found out you were with him now.

That didn't stop him from popping in to see you though, just like he had last night, thankfully out of sight and hearing range of the boys. It had been a sweet moment too, as he'd fluttered in and backed you up until you were standing under some of the mistletoe. He'd been trying to catch you under it ever since you'd put it up, but one of the brothers had always been right there when he came to visit. The kiss that followed had been long and sweet, overwhelming you with just how much you cared for the angel.

But it had left you wanting more, wanting him to stay so you could keep him wrapped in your arms and feel his kiss again. He couldn't though, not unless you wanted to deal with the fallout from Sam and Dean, which neither of you really wanted to put up with. Even Gabriel had expressed his desire to keep your relationship off the books until they boys weren't so hostile with him. True that he'd saved all your asses at the Elysian Hotel, but the boys weren't as forgiving as you.

Still, you were happy with the kiss you'd gotten to have with your angel the night before, hoping that there would be another one soon. But for now, you headed off to go shower and get ready for the day.

Back in the kitchen, Sam walked in after his morning run and Dean shot him that disgusted look, “Jesus, Sam. How the hell is that healthy?” It was a common topic of conversation and Sam just laughed and shook his head as he took a drink from his water bottle, “So did you see it last night?”

Blinking a little, Dean took a sip of his coffee and then motioned with his hand, “Did I see what, Sam? You're gonna have to be a little more specific.” Leaning his hip against the counter, Sam looked at his brother and motioned toward the hallway where your rooms were, “Y/N and Gabriel having a makeout session in the hallway last night.”

Dean almost choked on his coffee as he looked at Sam incredulously, “Excuse me? Are you saying that Y/N and that douchebag angel are a thing?” Taking another drink of his water, Sam just shrugged his shoulders at his brother, “Apparently they are, Dean.”

“Son of a bitch. I didn't see that one coming, and personally I thought she had better taste.” He griped as Sam tried to keep from laughing. The way he saw it was that if you and Gabriel were happy, and you kept the archangel out of trouble, it wasn't any of his business. For Dean though, he knew his brother didn't take it well because he was protective of you.

As it happened, you came humming into the kitchen a moment or two later, fresh out of the shower, “Good morning boys, who wants breakfast?” Sam just smiled and nodded his approval before your gaze turned to Dean, only to find him almost glaring at you. Raising an eyebrow, you motioned toward him, “Geeze...what's that look for, Dean? You look like I scratched Baby or something.” He gave you a dull look, knowing you'd never dare hurt that car, “What the hell's this about you and the douchebag angel?”

Instantly, you had that deer in headlights look as you gaped at him, wondering how in the world he even knew about you and Gabriel. “Son of a bitch, you really are with him. I thought Sammy was kidding when he told me you were playing tonsil hockey with angel wings last night.” You opened your mouth to speak when Gabriel fluttered in, startling both Winchesters into pulling their guns on him.

He just grinned and threw his arm around your shoulders, “Easy there, boys. I just came to see Y/N now that our little secret's out.” Turning to you, Gabriel slid a hand into your damp hair and dragged you in for a kiss that had you sighing happily while Sam and Dean looked ready to throw up. Shaking his head at the sight, Sam turned to leave the room, “You guys need to get a room.”

Dean just glared and snatched up his coffee before standing up and pointing at Gabriel as he broke the kiss with you, “If she gets hurt, you're a dead angel.” At that, Gabriel just smiled and saluted Dean, “I hear you loud and clear Dean-o. She'll be safe with me.”

The older Winchester rolled his eyes and then looked at you and shook his head, “Definitely didn't see this one coming..that's just..damn.” He grumbled before turning and following Sam out of the kitchen still shaking his head at the two of you.

You were left standing with Gabriel, who finally laughed and looked down at you, “Well they know now. I guess I should have been more careful about kissing in the hallway. But it was mistletoe, it's in the rules!” Grinning up at him, you shook your head and slid your arms around his shoulders, “They'll get over it I think, but now that they know...no more mistletoe needed.” Sliding his arms around your waist, he smiled even more at that, “Oh I don't know, I like kissing you underneath the mistletoe, Sweetcheeks.”

As he said that, he summoned a clump of it above the two of you, “Well, you know the rules, I think you owe me a kiss.” Laughing at his silliness, you pulled him down for another kiss, knowing you'd never get tired of being with your angel.

 


End file.
